


Shells and Dances

by yxngthegay



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beaches, Dancing, F/F, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Pre-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Pre-Relationship, Shells, Slow Dancing, Sunrises, shell, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxngthegay/pseuds/yxngthegay
Summary: Amity has always enjoyed being alone on the beach, that changes when Luz appears to be there as well.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	Shells and Dances

The beach had always been a comfort to Amity. Warm sand that gradually grew damp the closer she got to shore, ice-cold water cloaking her feet, an ethereal sight of the sun waving her goodbye with a promise to return, the moon reassuringly substituting it with a faint glow that welcomed stars.

Her eyes met with the reflection imprinted on the water, and the intangible clone returning her gaze, reminding her that she was not completely alone. Her disheveled hair was down freely, a purple loosely fitted shirt, black shorts, and her shoes rested far from the water, socks lazily draped over them.

Stars reflected along the water coating her feet. She felt weightless, almost if she was floating throughout a galaxy and it truly brought a feeling of peace in her.

Finally, she began walking along the sand, following the rhythm of waves crashing on the shore. She didn’t want to leave. Not yet. Not when the pressures of reality were practically suffocating.

“Amity?” A gentle voice filled her ears, carefully pulling her out of her trance. “Amity!” The voice repeated, that time causing her to jump.

Her head instinctively turned towards the source, quirking a brow at first, then eyes widening at the realization of who had disturbed her.

Luz?

She blinked. Once, twice, and then proceeded to rub her eyes in an attempt to erase the mirage from her sight. No effect.

“Luz?” She breathed; her voice unexpectedly quiet despite her initial surprise.

“I didn’t expect you to be here!” Luz exclaimed, her lips quirking up into a rather giddy smile. “Eda told me to come here because she needed ‘qui shells’ or something like that, then again, your house is pretty close to here so I guess there was a chance I would find you. But also, it’s pretty dark out now,” the human continued to ramble on, gesturing around as she spoke.

Amity paused, unsure of how to speak. “I…like to come here at night,” her answer was hesitant, not knowing whether Luz wanted a reasoning. Her heart began to race as her mind had finally wrapped around her situation. Luz was here. Luz was here with her. Luz, who she had shared a dance with during Grom, was on the beach with her.

_Oh my god._

“I’m not surprised.” That had caused Amity to look questioningly at the other girl. “Oh! I just mean it’s nice and quiet here,’ her hand gestured at their surroundings before finding its place on her hip. The witch taking notice of the plastic bag on her other hand.

“Yeah, it is…” Amity was suddenly hyperaware of her appearance, a pink hue burning her cheeks. Her arms crossed, an awkward silence looming between them.

“Well, I should probably look for those shells, am I right?” Luz chuckled, moving closer to her to lightly elbow her side.

The other girl paused for a moment, shoving her hands into her pockets and then replied “Right,” she started before ushering her head towards the water. “Qui shells are commonly found near water.”

Luz, almost immediately after being informed, began sprinting towards the water.

“Wait- Luz, your shoes!” Amity had attempted to warn the human, arm reaching out reflexively, yet the damage had already been done.

A defeated sigh escaped her lips, arm retracting back into her pockets as she watched Luz.

“Don’t worry! These old things have been through much worse than water,” she proudly pointed her index at her shoes, a reassuring grin making its way along her lips.

Amity found herself returning the smile shortly after. “Okay then.”

She watched the Afro-Latina from afar, sitting down on the sand with her knees hugged to her chest. Luz had cast a few light glyphs to surround her as she searched for what she needed with her bag next to her, the bright spell casting a glow over her. The glowing sphere illuminated the human’s eyes, accentuating the determination within them. Her breath hitched at the sight, heart raced in unexplainable speed, eyes widening in absolute adoration.

The sun had never truly left, it had merely taken the form of Luz.

An exasperated groan left her lips, her forehead resting on her knees. Her feelings had gotten significantly stronger.

She needed to do something. Something to keep her distracted from her thoughts. She took a deep breath, lifting her index, the familiar tingling sensation on the tip of the finger guiding her to cast her spell. A bright, pinkish orb forming shortly after and floated on her palm. She stood up, making her away over to her classmate and guided the light with her.

By then, Luz had carelessly sat on the water and drenched her leggings. “Hey, Amity!” She greeted, not looking up as her hands dug through the sand. Amity tilted her head. She was unsure of the girl’s process but did not question it.

“Hey,” she replied, bending her knees to get a better look. Comfortable silence lingered between them, Luz in search of a specific shell and Amity standing next to her as she analyzed her actions. She felt useless shortly after. “Is there any way I could help?” The witch asked momentarily after.

That had gotten Luz to perk up. The human looked over to her with a grateful grin, nodding afterward. A warm brown hand patted the spot next to her, coaxing her to take a seat and aid her. Amity was never one for spontaneous actions. Never. All her actions were meticulously thought out. Yet she found herself gradually falling onto the sand, the thin coat of water bearable with the warmth next to her.

“Here,” Luz assured, ushering her head towards the hole she had formed in the sand. “From experience, I’ve found that shells are easier to find the deeper you dig,” her hands grabbed clumps of sand and threw them to the side.

“Experience?” Amity spared the other a glance, her heart picking up speed once again at the realization of how close they were. She followed Luz’s movements shortly after, the grainy feeling of sand wrapped around her palm enough to distract her.

Luz paused in her movements, Amity catching a hint of reminiscing in her dark eyes. “Yeah…” she trailed off, slowly continuing her digging. “Me and my mom would visit the beach whenever she had the day off. She was always busy doing her job, so I would always do my best to make sure we both had fun. One of our favorite things to do was to collect shells.” As if on cue, she pulled out a round yet rippled shell and showed it to Amity as if asking for her approval.

The witch was caught off guard, too entranced by the human’s memory to take notice of the shell. It was a rather colorful shell, a gradient of pink to blue and it had managed to remind her of the girl sitting next to her. She nodded, watching as Luz placed the shell in her bag right after. “Humans collect shells?” She asked, throwing more sand away. “Why?”

That had earned a chuckle and Luz merely shrugged. “Now that you ask me, I don’t know if I have a reason for it. Or maybe I do but I’ve never really understood it,” she answered.

Amity stayed quiet, silently asking the girl to continue as she pulled out another shell. She showed her the object in between her index and thumb, immediately gaining Luz’s nod.

“My mom was the one that made me start collecting shells, she would say ‘Mija, these shells have stories and memories in them. They are so much better than those photos you take.’” She imitated her mother, a laugh emitted from her as she shook her head.

That laugh had struck more feelings than Amity would admit.

A genuine smile curled up the Latina’s lips and then it was all too much. Her head turned away, cheeks flushing red as she tried to calm her heart, her bittersweet smile forming on her lips.

“Amity, are you okay?” Concern laced Luz’s tone and Amity could easily imagine the worry in her facial expression and it made her fall harder. “Yeah! I’m fine, don’t worry!” She reassured, raising her hands to wave them in front of her in an attempt to prove her point as she faced the other.

She was more than okay, her face not being an accurate portrayal of her emotions. Before Luz could interrogate her farther, she asked questions of her own.

“Do you miss your mom?” A subtle regret crawled up her chest, averting her eyes as if she had asked a rather personal question.

The longer the silence rang, the bigger her regret grew. “Sorry- I didn’t-“ Her sputtering had ended up getting cut off.

“Yep…” Luz started, stopping her search for shells temporarily before continuing. “But that’s okay, I know I’ll end up going home soon and see her again.”

Amity had hated- no _despised_ how those words made her feel miserable. She should be happy, happy that Luz would get to see her mother again. She should be elated. So why did she feel completely sorrow?

“Good,” she replied, “out of everyone I know, you deserve to be happy.”

Luz looked at her in complete confusion, tilting her head before replying. “But I’m happy here too? Sure, my mom isn’t here with me, but I can’t tell you the last time I’ve ever felt this happy!” She started, her grin growing the more she spoke, “I’m here doing things I’ve never imagined doing, I met Eda, King, and Hooty! They’re amazing and I can’t imagine my life without them. I can’t imagine my life without Willow, or Gus, or…you.”

Amity swore to Titan her heart could’ve lurched out of her chest right then and there. Her sand-tainted hands clenching the fabric of her shorts, cheeks bursting crimson as her lips parted. Whatever words she had wanted to say, the strength and emotion in Luz’s eyes were enough to paralyze them in her throat. Fortunately, her beach partner had taken notice of her lack of response and simply lifted a shell, once again silently asking for her approval.

She nodded. Then the shell was dropped into the bag.

They had fallen into a pleasant pattern of conversing, digging up the sand and presenting shells to one another before the bag had finally clicked with an abundance of shells.

Luz had animatedly flopped down onto her back, letting out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. “We did it. We found enough shells for whatever the heck Eda wants to do with them,” she mumbled with a chuckle, a pleased smile curling up her lips. “How long has it been?” Her head lazily turned to face Amity.

“I…don't know actually,” the witch replied, rubbing her arm sheepishly and looked away.

As expected, Luz did not appear to mind, which continuously surprised Amity. She was always so understanding, gentle, patient. All the qualities she had barely experienced. It made her feel at peace.

“Y’know, my mom and I also used to dance at the beach. In the water too and it would always be so cold, and I was convinced my feet would fall off because of how cold it was,” Luz recounted, sitting up from her previous position as she stared at the reflective water they sat on.

“Really?” Amity mused, quirking a brow as she felt a slight smile form on her lips. Luz giggled in response and waved her hand, “Hey! You never know, your feet could freeze and break easily,” she defended with a playful put before standing up.

“Mhm, sure,” she replied amusedly placing her hands on the sand behind her and leaned against them. The sudden spike in her confidence confused her, wondering what had suddenly gotten her relaxed but simply believed it was merely Luz’s effect on her.

Luz huffed and crossed her arms. “Rude,” she mumbled playfully before turning to face her again. However, Amity did not miss the mischievous glint in her eyes, and she could only imagine the possibilities of what her next actions would be.

An action she had not expected was for a hand to reach out to her. “We’re kinda overdue on a proper dance. One where we don’t have to worry about defeating a monster that can transform into our greatest fear terrorizing the Boiling Isles.” Her hands retracted to rested on either side of her head, curling her fingers in mock menace to exaggerate her words. “So,” she started, offering her hand to the girl.

“May I have this dance?” Those five words had significantly increased her affection for Luz.

Amity’s smile had already confirmed her answer before her hand could meet with the other girl’s hand.

Warmth. That was the first thing she had taken notice of. Her hand was warm despite the freezing temperature of the sand they had dug up. Luz began to walk towards the water, only stopping once it reached their ankles. Amity inhaled sharply at the temperature of the water, faintly squeezing the hand she held.

“Whose feet are falling off now?” Luz mocked with a smirk, earning a half-hearted glare from her. “Okay, okay, I won’t annoy you about it.” The girl laughed right after.

Amity’s other arm found its way to loosely wrap around her friend’s neck, her moves unsure but once Luz rested her hand on her waist, the heat instilled within her had melted each insecurity. She couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of her dance partner’s cheeks reddening.

Their movements were basic, swaying to the rhythm of the waves crashing along the shore. The moon, the stars, and their reflections being their only audience, encouraging them to dance without the need for expertly planned moves. Their feet glided along the water, Amity pulling Luz close as if to silently ask

_stay close to me for as long as you’re here._

Luz had appeared to understand every word, comfortingly resting her forehead against Amity’s to reply

_I will._

They danced, eyes closed, subtly displaying their trust to one another. And for once, the witch could care less about her mistakes. For once, the thought of solitude never appealed to her. Luz had managed to change her perspective in one night.

Unbeknown to her, the sun had begun to rise, painting the sky in gradients of blue, orange, and purple. The brightness casting a glow over Luz, her heart racing at what she believed was an ethereal sight. Her dance partner had appeared to be distracted, staring at her for a moment before averting her eyes.

“Wait…that’s sunrise!” Luz exclaimed, panicking as she pulled away from Amity. “Oh my god, Eda’s going to kill me if I don’t go back to the owl house!” Her hands reached into her hair before she began trotting back to her shell-filled bag. She paused for a moment, looking back at Amity before a sheepish smile crawled up her lips.

Amity, back then, would’ve been quite annoyed by the sudden disruption, but she found Luz’s energetic character just as comforting as their night. Her hands retracted back into the pockets of her shorts before giggling at her sudden outburst. “Don’t worry, I should probably head back before my family realizes I’m gone,” she replied.

Luz smiled gratefully at her response before trotting back to the girl, rummaging through her bag before pulling out a perfectly round qui shell. “Here,” she took the other’s hand in her own before placing the shell on her palm. “Like my mom said, shells tell stories and memories,” she repeated with a genuine smile, using her hands to hold her bag once again. Amity felt affection spread throughout her body for the girl. She didn’t hold back her next action, leaning in to timidly brush her lips against Luz’s cheeks.

“See you in school?” Amity said.

Luz paused, attempting to process what had just happened before speaking. “Yeah! Yeah, definitely! See you in school, Amity!” With that, the girl had begun sprinting away.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she eyed the shell she was given before placing it into her pocket. Once she ensured its safety, her hands pressed against her face as she let out a faint yet muffled squeal as she recalled her night.

With a pep in her step, she had made her way back to the Blight Manor.

Her souvenir was placed right next to her crystal ball, a reminder she would want to see each morning, every morning till she remembers every detail of its texture and color, however she knew in her heart that nothing would compare to the memory ingrained within it.

And from then on, qui shells were always Amity’s favorite.


End file.
